


Never Leave a Man Behind

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other, Takes place in Season Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Campbell was used to being ignored. What he wasn’t used to was the way that SGA1 was treating him after they realized just how much he was ‘forgotten’. Seems as if his life was-once again-about to change. Spoilers for Season One and Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote after I realized how little Chuck stories there were out there. This story is completed, and has three parts.

Part One: Chuck Campbell

Chuck worked the gate but no one seemed to notice him-he was just one of those people that remained invisible, and was pretty lonely throughout most of the second year. It didn’t help that McKay kept spouting about how he ‘missed Peter Grodin because Chuck was a complete moron’ or how ‘he was totally incompetent and deserved to be sent home’. Chuck felt that perhaps Dr. McKay was right, he wasn’t fit for this job.   
Other than Dr. McKay insulting him and making him feel miserable, people pretty much forgot he was there unless there was an emergency. In which case, he urgently-though tried not to let panic flow-called for help, and they immediately came to his assistance. If it was something that was really bad [like wraith coming towards Atlantis] then he was assisted, and then once the emergency died down, it was back to ignoring Chuck Campbell.   
He felt as if his entire life was a worthless piece of misery in which there was no escape. Having a ‘desk job’ in the Pegasus Galaxy was exciting sometimes, but it just didn’t seem to fit him. It was day after SGA1 came back from a particularly awful mission [saving Rodney from the Genii-again, in which Sheppard killed Kolya] that they were sitting around the dinner table and discussing events, as Chuck was walking by hearing them talk and Rodney mentioned the word ‘date’ at Sheppard that Chuck paused, remembering that yesterday had been his birthday. Apparently, the team noticed.   
“You alright, Campbell?” Sheppard asked, startling him out of his thoughts.   
“Oh, ah…yea. I’m fine.” Chuck said, and ambled off before they could say much else. His birthday-he was twenty three years old and not one person had said ‘happy birthday’. He shook his head, and continued on towards the usual spot he sat at, a secluded little spot hidden behind a wall that made it difficult to see people…or for people to see him. He munched on his sandwich, and wondered at what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Those thoughts kept him until he had finished lunch, and then he disappeared back to the gate room. Even though he still had half an hour, he liked being at his desk because it gave him comfort. Dr. McKay rarely shouted at him there, and he felt as if he might actually get more work done.   
He was just getting comfortable, when an email popped up. He clicked it, and saw it was from Earth. With the ZPMs now powering Atlantis, they were able to get emails and such back and forth. The gate was on as it was Earth’s daily call in.   
He opened it, and his heart sank. His mother had died. Yesterday. On his birthday. He closed it and remained quiet the rest of the day. He was still quiet even as he was getting ready to head to dinner. He was stopped momentarily by Dr. Weir.   
“Are you all right, Chuck?” She asked. He blinked at the unexpected question.   
“I’m fine, Dr. Weir.” He said as calmly as he could manage. Some thought that he was shy, and he supposed that he was in a way. He didn’t really like talking-he was more of a bookworm. He’d always been teased for that, no matter where he went. Even when he was at his desk, and things had died down somewhat to ‘normal’ at Atlantis, he would sit and read heavy books. 1000 page books, actually, that he would finish within half a day. Sheppard had seen, asked, and had been impressed with it to the point that he pointed this out to his team members later-of which, Dr. McKay then started to mock him for the same thing that others had done, and he quietly put the books away when at his desk.   
Dr. Weir seemed to sense that he was telling the truth. Smiling a bit at him, she nodded her head, and then disappeared back to her office. He sat in his chair, and stared into the computer screen, remembering that one sentence that SG1 had sent him.   
Mr. Campbell, we’re sorry to inform you, but your mother passed away yesterday evening at one o’clock in the afternoon…  
No one really cared, he mused. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t upset…he thought that he might be a bit numb at his mother’s death, but he had stopped feeling for so long that he was pretty sure it wouldn’t affect his work. And other than that brief pause in which people actually seemed to see him, it didn’t.   
He continued working with a quiet, steady manner that seemed to make the rest of Atlantis happy.   
A week passed, and more teams came and went through the gate-SGA1 being the foremost of those teams. They were attacked so often, that the other teams said that team was cursed. It made Chuck want to laugh, and he almost did. Instead, every time he thought of it, he just smiled as the team came through, from the brink of death more often than not, and seemed to be relived at coming back home.   
It wasn’t until a month after his birthday that he was called before Dr. Weir-and the entire SGA1 team-to be asked a question. He felt rather uneasy at it, and couldn’t stop feeling the anxiousness that made him jittery than was normal for him. He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious…he just felt that he’d rather be at his desk, where he was in his most comfortable element.   
He stood for a split second, debated about running to hide, when he changed his mind and used his ancient gene to open the door. Inside, McKay was bickering at Sheppard about something, Teyla was looking highly amused-and annoyed-and Ronan simply looked bored. He tentatively stepped into the room and went to sit a few chairs down from the team.   
“Hello, Chuck.” Dr. Weir greeted cheerfully, and though he felt that they didn’t mean him any harm, he was still rather tense. Had he done something wrong? Was he about to be fired? “You know how Col. Sheppard’s team had managed to locate that new ZPM on Tartrus?” Chuck blinked-this was about their mission?   
“Er…yes, ma’am.” He said frowning. “Something wrong with it?” If there was, shouldn’t Dr. McKay have been able to fix it?   
“Well, the Tartans are convinced that there’s someone in the mood to steal it, and they want someone who is completely stealthy and neutral to the whole…situation.”   
Chuck suddenly understood.   
“You want me to remain in the shadows, watch the person who steals the ZPM, and then report back to say who the person is before Sheppard’s team moves in to stop them, ma’am?”   
The team stopped dead in shock that he’d figured it out so quickly, and he inwardly snorted. It was rather obvious, once you read enough mission reports, paid close attention to how the teams acted, and went from there. Of course they would only call on him if they needed him, after all. He withheld a sigh as they all looked expectantly at him.   
“I’m at your service, Dr. Weir. Just let me know when,” He suggested, keeping his tone as normal as he could manage. Ronan was studying him, as was Teyla. He wasn’t sure he liked that at all, and was rather more interested in watching Dr. Weir’s reaction.   
“Are you quite sure? You don’t have to do this-it’ll put you in danger if you are discovered, and the thief might hurt or even kill you.” Dr. Weir warned. He snorted.   
“Better me than someone more important then,” He said, shrugging. Dr. Weir looked surprised.   
“You are important to us, Chuck.” She said sincerely. He just shrugged again. People said that, and then just went back to forgetting him again. He missed seeing Dr. McKay’s narrowed eyes, and Sheppard’s frown. “Very well…” She paused. “You’ll be going with the team through the gate after a bite to eat-Dr. Beckett is insistent that Dr. McKay eat something this time.” She said with an amused look at Rodney, who huffed.   
“It’s not MY fault!” He protested, and Chuck blinked. What were they talking about? He felt hesitant.   
“Then if you don’t mind, Dr. Weir-” He said uncomfortable, and she nodded. He got up, and left the room feeling relieved. Maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about being forgotten sooner than he thought. He went towards his room to pack.   
 


	2. Part Two: Dire Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck Campbell was used to being ignored. What he wasn’t used to was the way that SGA1 was treating him after they realized just how much he was ‘forgotten’. Seems as if his life was-once again-about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like AO3-it's much easier than ff.net to figure out how to add new chapters. On ff.net it took me around two/three months before I figured it out, and that was with someone showing me exactly what to look for.
> 
> Warning for attempted rape, and possibly suicidal thoughts.

Part Two: Dire Situation  
Chuck stood posed behind a pier, concealed in darkness. He carried a small pistol [he didn’t even know what type it was, just that it was a weapon he was unfamiliar with]. He also had two knives up his sleeves, and he had his radio, turned down to the lowest point one could possibly make it go. McKay and Ronan were station a few feet from the room, and Chuck was supposed to call them by Radio if anything went wrong. Sheppard and Teyla were stationed at the gate, ready to call for backup if needed. Yet none of them would’ve expected the type of thief would be smart enough to expect trouble, or even someone in the room watching over the goods.  
Chuck waited, barely breathing, and thinking that maybe soon he would join the only person that ever paid attention to him. He had only had his mother, but then she had grown ill to the point where he couldn’t pay her medical bills. Signing onto the Canadian science team, he was then able to help pay for bills, but he rarely got to see her. He hadn’t even managed to see her before he left for Atlantis. All he’d managed was a quick phone call, saying ‘hi, love you, and I’m going to another galaxy’. He felt as if he was now totally alone in this universe…he blinked as he heard footsteps coming his way, and realized that his radio was going.  
“Chuck, come in, Chuck! Suspect coming your way!” McKay said into the radio. Hastily, Chuck responded in a breathless voice,  
“I hear them. Putting the radio on silent, I’ll contact when they’re gone.” He then went silent, before they could respond, and knew that that was a bad idea. Still…he didn’t want anything to give away his position. He hadn’t realized that the thief had already known he was there, as he hadn’t gone silent quite quickly enough.  
Chuck stood, breathing quietly, and wished he could peek out to see who it was. But until the heavy fake ZPM was lifted off the table-it made noise when doing so-then he was just out of luck. Chuck didn’t hear anything, not even footsteps coming up to the table. He decided that he’d risk a look, and peeked out from behind the column he was at-and gave a startled squeak while flailing backwards. The thief-it turned out to be an unfamiliar man that was clearly one of the people of the city-waited until he had fallen onto the cold marble floor before moving rather in a way that would put even the great stealthy Satedan to shame and sat directly on his chest, making him wince. A knife suddenly gleamed before his eyes, and he swallowed hard, and then gasped as it was put directly beneath his chin.  
“Who are you?” The voice was low, and Chuck probably wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been paying attention to the thief’s face. He swallowed.  
“I’m no one,” He whispered, and the knife pricked his skin, cutting him. He gritted his teeth, and said, “It’s the truth-I’m just someone who wanted a quiet place to think. I-”  
“You’re Atlantian?” The thief asked abruptly, and he blinked. The surprise must’ve been enough, for the thief nodded as if to himself. “I promised myself revenge on the Atlantians.” Chuck heard him say and then frowned. Exactly what did he mean to do-his eyes widened when he felt hands moving towards his belt buckle, and began to try to buck him off. The thief slammed his head against the stone marble floor, and Chuck saw stars for a few minutes. Then he realized that his jeans were half off already, and knew he had to do something quickly if he wanted to continue to live…  
But wait, hadn’t the whole point of this thing meant that he would be able to die and then hopefully join his mother? He laid there, dazed, as he realized that his head was bleeding, and then he realized that one hand was free. He moved it sluggishly towards his radio, and turned it on. He could barely speak, for his mind was in terror over what was happening. He said one word that came to mind.  
“Help,” He wasn’t sure that the team would hear him-he had spoken so softly, mostly due to his head injury, and the other to shame. He wasn’t a fighter, and he was just giving up. The man now had removed most of his weapons and tossed them towards the other side of the room. He probably hadn’t heard Chuck. Chuck realized that the man was then reaching for some rope to bind his victim. He had barely managed to tie Chuck’s feet together before an angry roar came from the opposite side of the room, making both the thief and Chuck freeze in place. That roar sounded like it had belonged to a monster, but…  
A split second later and Chuck had no warning when a great massive form was suddenly barreled straight into the thief sitting on top of him. The sound of fists flying made him frown, and he tried to sit up.  
“Campbell! Are you all right?” Dr. McKay babbled, as he came towards Chuck. Chuck winced at the loud noise, and then glanced towards where the thief had disappeared. Chuck saw Ronan standing and glaring down at the groaning thief, who was now a bloody mess and worse off than Chuck. Then Chuck heard the fire of his gun, and saw that Ronan shot him. He wondered if he had killed the thief or knocked him unconscious-probably knocked him unconscious for interrogation later, he mused to himself.  
He slowly began to move his hands towards his sleeve that kept his knife. He managed to take it out and cut the rope that bound his legs. He then had barely pulled his jeans up, when Sheppard, Teyla, and a bunch of the soldiers coming forward.  
“Jesus, Chuck, are you all right? Teyla, get Dr. Beckett here!” Sheppard ordered, and she immediately went off to do as he had ordered. Sheppard crouched next to Campbell. “Come on, Campbell, we’ll get you to the infirmary.”  
Chuck frowned.  
“I’m fine, I think. He didn’t do much other than knock my head against the stone floor.” Chuck protested, and Sheppard paused.  
“Campbell-”  
“Excuse me, Colonel Sheppard?” An unfamiliar face approached, and cut him off. Chuck stood up, and barely managed to keep from swaying. He cast another look towards the thief, and saw Ronan looking at him in concern. Dr. McKay was babbling about Carson this and that, but he didn’t really pay much attention to what he was saying. The stranger spoke. “On behalf of your help we would like to extend our assistance in anything that you-”  
“He’s the one that did all the work,” Colonel Sheppard gestured towards Chuck, Chuck saw with a bit of stunned surprise. “He got the thief caught, and nearly at a personal cost. Offer him the things you were going to offer me.” Sheppard growled. The man appeared to be surprised at seeing Chuck, Chuck noticed with amusement. Hadn’t the team learned that he was invisible?  
“Oh…ah…” The leader fumbled to say something. Sheppard rolled his eyes.  
“Until you can think of anything to say, Lord Keith, we’ll be heading off to make sure our technician is looked at. After all, we can’t afford to lose him.” Sheppard said seriously, and grabbed Chuck-lightly-by the arm and began leading him towards the gate, with Ronan and McKay following close behind.  
~*~  
 


	3. Chapter Three (Final Chapter): Always There For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck Campbell was used to being ignored. What he wasn’t used to was the way that SGA1 was treating him after they realized just how much he was ‘forgotten’. Seems as if his life was-once again-about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually finished this story. That's amazing. XD Constructive critism would be quite welcome, along with any addtional comments, questions, and/or concerns. Thanks for reading and hope that you enjoyed it!

Chapter Three (Final Chapter): Always There For Each Other

Once at the infirmary, the entire team stood around, telling Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett what had happened when they had found Chuck. Chuck wasn’t sure what he felt-embarrassed? Depressed? Angry? Maybe a mixture of all three, he mused as Dr. Beckett shined a light in his eyes making him wince.  
“Mild concussion,” Dr. Beckett announced, actually getting them to shut up for a minute. Chuck wished he could just go to sleep, but with so many people standing over him, he was sure that he wasn’t going to get much rest. He hated when people stared at him, after all. “Nothing more serious.” He added to their relief.  
“Campbell, the next time, why not just leave your radio on?” Dr. McKay demanded. “That was just asking for trouble! And look where it got you!” He added, nodding towards the infirmary.  
“I’m sure what Rodney is trying to say is ‘thank you’,” Sheppard said lightly, but there was a look at Rodney that made Chuck frown. He wasn’t sure what that look implied.  
“Are you sure you’re all right, Campbell?” Ronan’s deep voice reached him, and he sighed.  
“I’m fine.” He muttered, wanting to curl up and sleep. He yawned, and Carson scowled.  
“All of you, he needs rest! He’ll talk to you tomorrow, now shoo!” The team, laughing, all left after each wished Chuck well. Chuck curled up into a ball, and slept-dreaming of his mother and of finding a home.

~*~

He woke to laughter and loud complaining. He remained quite still, not sure if this was another cruel prank being played on him like those bastard bullies had done to him before. If he WAS noticed, he was more often than not teased and tormented endlessly, sometimes to the point where he was nearly killed because of it. His head felt better, but a bit tender. His memory of what happened during the mission made him tense, thinking that perhaps of being rescued he had been captured. He slowly opened his eyes and found with relief the team sitting around his bed, joking to one another, and tossing popcorn at one another’s mouths. He blinked-they had popcorn?  
He felt like pulling the blanket up over his head, and hiding. He wasn’t sure what they would think of him-a coward for not fighting back? A wimp for being over-taken so easily? He sighed, and reluctantly-slowly-sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey, sleepy head.” Colonel Sheppard greeted surprised at seeing him awake. “You’re a quiet sleeper, you know? You don’t snore, and you barely move at all.”  
He blushed, feeling embarrassed.  
“What are you doing here?” Chuck asked his voice a bit dry. Teyla handed him a small glass of water of which he thanked her and took a drink. The water helped, and he repeated the question. Sheppard blinked.  
“Well, someone figured you might have nightmares about what happened on your first off-world mission,” Sheppard responded, with a shrug. “So we sat around and watched you sleep, passing the time with cards and popcorn.”  
Chuck blinked and said the first thing that came to mind.  
“And Carson let you?”  
At this, guilty looks were on their faces.  
“Ah…no.” Colonel Sheppard admitted sheepishly. “Perhaps you might do us a favor and not tell him?” He added, hopefully.  
“It’s too late for that, laddie.” Dr. Beckett admonished as he came into the room, making Chuck jump. Sheppard cast Beckett a frown, who looked apologetically towards Chuck, before turning towards the team. “You were supposed to be leaving him well enough alone, but since I see you can actually behave yourselves-especially Rodney-” [“Hey!” Dr. McKay protested.] “Then I don’t see why you can’t continue to stay, so long as you don’t make noise.” He finished.  
Chuck stared at them all. He had the feeling he should say something, but wasn’t sure how to respond. However, he didn’t have to respond, as Ronan asked suddenly,  
“Who’s Dixen?”  
The team threw Ronan exasperated looks, and Chuck stared at him. Had he spoken the name aloud in his sleep? He hadn’t done that since…since his dad had died when he’d been eight. His mother dying must’ve made it pop back up.  
“Oh…high school acquaintance.” Chuck said, uncomfortably.  
“Why’d you want him to leave you alone?” Ronan added, and this time Sheppard looked at Ronan with narrowed eyes, as if daring him to push it. Chuck hesitated.  
“School bully,” Chuck said with a sigh. Ronan looked like he wanted to know more, but Sheppard cut in.  
“Anyway-we’ve got breakfast, want some?” Sheppard offered, and Chuck saw that there was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. He blinked.  
“Er-” He started, when his stomach rumbled. He sighed. “Sure.” He accepted, and-beaming-Sheppard handed over the tray.  
“So…Chuck…we wanted to celebrate birthdays around here, seeing as how things have calmed down, and we saw that your birthday was a week ago, but you didn’t tell anyone.” Sheppard said cheerfully.  
Chuck sighed.  
“I didn’t tell anyone because it didn’t seem important,” He paused. “And because I forgot.”  
“You forgot your own birthday?” Dr. McKay said, incredulous. “Didn’t anyone wish you a happy birthday?”  
“Er, no,” He admitted, shrugging. His head felt a lot better, actually, and he sat up a bit in order to eat his food at a more comfortable position. “Um…so how are things on Tartrus?” He asked, curious, as he put in a forkful of eggs into his mouth. They weren’t that bad actually, he thought to himself.  
“Well, the Tartrus people are trying to get us to come back for a parade and things in our honor,” Sheppard noted, watching Chuck eat as Dr. Beckett moved in to examine him. “And it seems that the leader especially wants you to come back for a proper ‘thank you’,”  
Chuck almost choked on his eggs. People rarely thanked him for anything. He could count on his hands the number of people that had thanked him: Dr. Weir, and…his mother.  
“Well, er, what did you say?” He asked, curious in spite of himself.  
“That you were in the infirmary recovering, and that it was up to you if you wanted to head back to Tartrus,” Sheppard said easily. “We’d be there, of course, and Carson’s able to come along too. I think they might even want Elizabeth in on the action.” He said with a grin.  
Chuck blinked.  
“Oh,” Was all he said, before he finished off his eggs, and half-heartedly picked at his toast. “So, how long would it be?” He asked, interested.  
“Oh, no less than a few hours,” Sheppard said. “Want to go and have a party?” He asked, teasingly.  
“I guess,” He frowned. “Who would take over gate duties?” He wondered.  
“Zelenka,” Rodney said instantly, and Chuck looked at him in surprise.  
“I thought the two of you were going over a shielding program of some sort?” He wondered. Rodney rolled his eyes.  
“It can keep for a day, it’s not immediately important.” He said, waving his hand impatiently. “You gonna to eat that?” He then took Chuck’s toast off his plate, and Chuck watched him.  
“Well, it seems your perfectly healthy again,” Carson noted, standing up. The team seemed to stare at him, and he felt slightly uncomfortable…but then realized that he was actually enjoying the attention. People rarely paid attention to him at all, and it seemed-despite what had transpired in the mission-he didn’t want to be left alone.  
“Does this mean I’m cleared for duty?” He asked finally, and Carson blinked.  
“Light duty for a couple of days, and then yes-unless things change,” Carson added.  
“So,” Rodney said, breaking the ice after it fell silent for a second time in the infirmary. “Lord Keith is promoting a celebration in your honor for saving his sacred relic,” Rodney said with a scowl. Chuck honestly wasn’t sure what the scowl was for.  
“He’s asking if you want to go,” Sheppard added with a roll of his eyes to the lead scientist. Chuck frowned.  
“I don’t know,” He admitted. He wasn’t good at ‘celebrations’. He wasn’t good with people, period. But, he figured, he might as well test it out. He hesitated, and then spoke again, this time uncertain. “I suppose I might as well.”  
“Great! We get to party then! They’re throwing a banquet in your honor,” Sheppard explained, seeing Chuck’s blank look.  
“Sheppard, the last time we went to a banquet, was when Lucius made the entire city of Atlantis fall beneath his every whim, except you because of your stupid cold.” Rodney said with a snort. Sheppard rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, come on, Rodney. Banquet’s aren’t always bad!” Sheppard said with a grin. “Think of women, wine, and song…”  
“It’s a pirate’s life for me,” Rodney said with a smirk.  
“That doesn’t even jive,” Sheppard remarked.  
“But it makes sense the way you were saying it-pirates go with women, wine, and song don’t they? And besides, you and your puddle jumper in space would make it space pirates!” Rodney responded.  
“Boys, if you can’t play nice, then I am kicking you out of the infirmary!” Carson started to protest.  
Teyla chimed in, sounding curious.  
“What exactly do you mean by space pirates?” She asked, interestedly.  
“Pirates that are in space,” Sheppard said before Rodney could respond. Teyla’s eyes narrowed at him, and he said hastily, “Er…I can give you an explanation by having you watch Star Trek…”  
“Star Trek? What about that new Johnny Depp movie?” Rodney protested, and the team was still arguing, even as Chuck started to feel his eyes close in content. They hadn’t forgotten he was there, of course, and he knew it now. They were trying to get him to join in, Teyla asking him to back her up as well as Ronon, and Sheppard working on getting Chuck to join in on the conversation. Carson was still complaining about the noise but not really pushing them out, and the others in the infirmary were just watching and seeming all exasperated and amused at the whole group that was in on the fray.  
As he was talking with the team and explaining to Teyla and Ronon better than Sheppard and McKay about pirates, he realized with a sense of surprise…he fit in here.  
Here in Atlantis.  
People were noticing him now. And he was in another galaxy, filled with danger and adventure-just like when he read those comic books or science fiction novels as a kid. He was here, and he was visible, and he didn’t ever want to leave again. With a smile, he settled back and began explaining quietly to Teyla and Ronon about how they could learn more about pirates from watching certain movies that he’d grown up on as a kid.  
He was home.  
And should he join a team, he was going to make sure he did what Colonel Sheppard’s team had done-  
He was going to make sure that he never left a man (or woman) behind.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come up here soon. Reviews/comments are appreciated. I'm new to this place, so please give me a bit of time to figure out how this place works. Probably won't take more than less of a day to update, depending on how much time on the net I get.


End file.
